


Letters

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [63]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sports Elf Lore, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus has a breakdown from being stressed (over what is up to you) and Robbie And the kids comfort him and try and get him to relax.





	Letters

Ever since Robbie and Sportacus had become a couple, Robbie had been coming to Stephanie for—

"It is _not_ relationship advice. What are you, 12? 7? I wouldn't come to you for _relationship_ help! I just want to know how to core a stupid apple so I can make a stupid dessert for my stupid boyfriend!"

Whenever he did need her help, Robbie would dress up in a disguise so Sportacus wouldn't see him talking to Stephanie. Because of this, it wasn't uncommon for a bush to beckon Stephanie away from a game so she could talk to it. Today, a mailbox waved at Stephanie to step out of a soccer match. Robbie popped out of the mailbox as soon as they were safe behind a tree.

"I need your help," he began, "I'm not supposed to tell you this so keep it to yourself. 

"Apparently there is a trio of elves that guide hero Sports Elves, like Sportacus. I know, it's like an Elf council. That sounds crazy out loud doesn't it?" He said in answer to Stephanie's wide eyes, "They have been sending him letters telling him his work here is done and he needs to leave.”

Stephanie felt her heart drop, “B-but he _can’t_ leave!”

“No, he can’t. And he doesn’t want to leave either. He told me not to worry about it but…” Robbie sighed, arms folded on the lip of the mailbox, “I _am_.”

It explained a few things. Sportacus had been a lot quieter lately. Sometimes when he was waiting for the kids to finish lunch, he would be reading a letter and sighing to himself. Now that Stephanie knew why he was upset, she couldn’t just stand by and do nothing.

“So you need my help to fix this?” She asked.

Robbie perked up, “Do you have an idea?”

“I think so.”

* * *

 

Hours later, Sportacus jumped down from the airship holding a bright pink piece of paper. “Stephanie! I got your letter. What’s—” he stopped.

Before him were Ziggy, Stingy, Trixie, Stephanie, Pixel, and Robbie. All of them were holding a stack of what looked like envelopes.

“What is all this?” Sportacus asked.

“We’re gonna make sure the elf council doesn’t make you leave Lazytown!” Stephanie explained. She lifted up her stack, “We all wrote letters telling them why you have to stay.”

“And Robbie helped us make a box to ship them in!” Pixel went on, “We just need your help getting it there!”

Robbie sheepishly held out what looked like a shoebox made of wood.  Each kid had decorated a different side, leaving the box covered in paint, handprints, little messages, and drawings. Sportacus stared at it, speechless.

Robbie pressed the box into Sportacus’ hands and opened the top. “Alright everyone, letters in.”

Somehow, against anything Sportacus knew about physics, all six stacks of letters fit into the box. Each one had “To the Elf Council” written on the front.

After they were all in, Stephanie closed the box and smiled up at Sportacus, “We’re not letting them send you away, Sportacus.”

Robbie wrapped an arm around Sportacus’ waist. “If _I_ couldn’t force you out, neither can they.”

Sportacus let out a laugh and hugged him. Then he knelt down so he could hug the children.

Afterward, as Sportacus prepared the box for travel with a big grin on his face, Robbie held out his hand for Stephanie to high five. She did. And Robbie yelped.     


End file.
